Starly
|} Starly (Japanese: ムックル Mukkuru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Starly is an avian Pokémon with primarily grayish-brown plumage. There is a white marking on its face, resembling a mask, and a white spot on its chest. The top portion of the mask marking is smaller on the female. The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are black. Starly has a long, orange beak with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils. A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two black tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back. It preys on small Pokémon. In the anime, it has also been seen consuming the acorn-like Berries grown on the bushes of . Although capable of flapping its wings powerfully, Starly is weak and inconspicuous when alone. It forms large flocks to protect itself. However, individuals will begin to bicker if the group becomes too large. This Pokémon’s cry is harsh, and its singing can become annoying. Starly congregates in mountains and fields, where it hunts for bug Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Starly Continuing his Pokémon tradition, captured a in Two Degrees of Separation!. He used it to find and it was then used to pop Team Rocket's balloon until it evolved in A Staravia is Born!. It evolved into its final form in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!. Other made its first animated appearance in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, with one being examined at Professor Rowan's lab. Paul three in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. The first two were because they did not know ; although the third could use the move and easily beat Ash's Starly, Paul still deemed it weak and released it as well in the same episode. A under the ownership of Orson appeared in A Relay in the Sky! participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Minor appearances Brock healed a wild Starly in One Big Happiny Family!. Three Starly were seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Starly appeared in The Lonely Snover!. Another Starly appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. A Starly made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. Multiple Starly appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. A flock of them worked together with the other Pokémon in surrounding in the park with the intention of attacking him in retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Starly, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A Starly made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. A Starly appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A flock of Starly also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Starly appeared in The Dream Continues!. Multiple Starly appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A 's Starly appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Day Three Blockbusters!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Multiple Starly appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Trainer's Starly appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Three Starly appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. These Starly were among a group of Pokémon escaping a forest where Team Flare were conducting an experiment. Multiple wild Starly appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a swarm of Starly just leaving Professor Rowan in Stagestruck Starly. She was protected by and when they were attacked. Multiple Starly appeared in Boogying with Buneary and Suffering Psyduck. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi used a Starly in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! to battle a rampaging , but the battle was quickly interrupted by a group of Hareta befriended earlier. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Kellyn caught a Starly with his Capture Styler and used its to save Professor Hastings from crash-landing. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Starly appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Starling Pokémon. It usually lives and travels in large flocks, so a single Starly will go unnoticed. To make up for this, its call is very noisy. It can often be found in places with heavy vegetation. Its small frame and cute appearance belie the incredible power with which it flaps its wings. When it levels up, it evolves into Staravia." Game data NPC Appearances Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Starly can be chosen to be the player's Starter Partner Pokémon, or can be obtained by clearing a quest in Haruba Village. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , and , Lake Verity, Great Marsh}} , , , and , Lake Verity}} )}} |} |} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area= , Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meadow Zone, Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone, Meeting Place }} |area= , Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Aurora, Yaksha, Avia, Dragnor}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 211}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Kyocera Dome Starly|All|Japan|1|February 21, 2008|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Starly}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10|*}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- above any other Attraction! }} |- when its Speed is 48 or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=397 |name2=Staravia |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=398 |name3=Staraptor |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation V games, Starly's Hidden Ability is the same as its first Ability, , unlike its evolutions, which have the Hidden Ability . A Starly which will evolve into a Staravia with Reckless can be bred to produce Starly that will evolve into a Staravia with Reckless. If a Starly that will evolve into a Staravia with Reckless is transferred to the Generation VI games, its Ability will become Reckless. ** This means that in Generation V, Starly is the only unevolved Pokémon without a Hidden Ability that evolves into a Pokémon with a Hidden Ability. * Overworld sprites of Starly are shown in the intro of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum and before the player and their Rival encounter them in battle. They are the only non-legendary Pokémon to get overworld sprites in the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum series that are not allowed in Amity Square. Origin Starly is based on a young . Name origin Starly is derived from starling. Mukkuru is a combination of 椋鳥 mukudori (gray starling) and クルクル kurukuru (onomatopoeia of a bird's call). In other languages |fr=Étourmi|frmeaning=From and |es=Starly|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Starly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=찌르꼬 Jjiruko|komeaning=from and |zh_cmn=姆克兒 Mǔ Kè Ér|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character means "child". |hi=स्टारली Starly|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * External links |} de:Staralili fr:Étourmi it:Starly ja:ムックル pl:Starly zh:姆克儿 Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon